A Hundred Years
by Ai-Suzaku
Summary: My first song-fic. Song - 100 Years by Five for Fighting, Anime - Gundam Wing.


**Title:** One Hundred Years**  
>Author:<strong> The Phoenix**  
>Pairings:<strong> Should be obvious, if not, ask. ;)**  
>Warnings:<strong> This will be a bit sad, it was sad for me to write. *sniffles and wipes tears***  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the G-boys, no matter how much I want them. I do not own 100 years, Five for Fighting does.

**Summary/Notes:** This goes over the lives of the G-boys after they met, but only a bit. I have never done a song-fic before; please let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><em>I'm fifteen for a moment<br>Caught in between ten and twenty__  
><em>_And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<em>_  
><em>

Fire blazed across the battlefield and screams erupted from the dying. The echo inside the teen's cockpit made him cringe and glance at the screen of his fellow pilot, the cause of the fire. Light eyes closed in silent prayer for those dead. Once they opened, the teen flew into defend his ally, knowing this was only one way to be where his friend was, and that there were so more that he wanted to test.

_I'm twenty two for a moment  
>And she feels better than ever<br>And we're on fire  
>Making our way back from Mars<em>_  
><em>

Four young men sat in the passenger area of the private shuttle, the fifth piloting the shuttle. He felt nostalgic to be piloting through space, heading back to Earth. Glancing back towards the other young men, he chuckled as he called out. "She's sure a beaut to pilot… Better than ever for a shuttle."

Soon the five young men started partying once the course was set and the shuttle on auto pilot. Well, two of the five were partying and dancing. Two of the onlookers were drinking lightly, and only the braided, enthusiastic dancer was drinking heavily. The other two were content to drink vicariously through the braided man.

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to lose<br>Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got a hundred years to live<em>

The young men sat together at the home of one of the youngest of their group. They were reminiscing about the war, things that could have been done better, things they were ashamed to have done, and just being proud to have caused the war to end. The second tallest of the group laughed as he pointed out their ages at the time of the war, only to stop when the short blond tugged on his long braid.

"We were so young, with so much time… Though I think we wasted most of our hundred years in the one year of war…" The braided man sighed as he sat again. The group fell into a silence as they all agreed.

_I'm thirty three for a moment  
>Still the man, but you see I'm a they<br>A kid on the way, babe__  
><em>_A family on my mind__  
><em>

Five men occupied the waiting room in the women's wing of the hospital, waiting for news. The braided man kept pacing, at least until he was stopped by the arms of the stoic looking man. Soon a doctor came out with a smile and a tired sigh. "Twenty seven hours of labor and emergency surgery, but everything is fine now… You can head back to the room; your wife is waiting with your daughter."

The braided man ran down the hall, his worry worn face lit with a bright smile. The other four men followed at a less rushed pace. When they arrived at the room, they saw their friend sitting on the edge of his wife's bed, holding the newborn baby girl, tears running down his face.

_I'm forty five for a moment  
>The sea is high<br>And I'm heading into a crisis  
>Chasing the years of my life<em>_  
><em>

Blond hair shimmered in the sun as the man sat on the bench in the garden of his home. He smiled sadly as he watched his beloved husband knelt on the ground in the start of the field of flowers that stretched out behind their home. His heart wrenched as the dark haired man doubled over, hands clasping his head as he sobbed wordlessly. Blue eyes closed to stop the tears as he knew what his husband was suffering through.

That night at dinner, the blond man held out an envelope to the Asian across from him at the small table. Once the envelope was opened those black eyes lifted to search his pale face, tears forming. The blond smiled and reached over to grasp a bronze hand. "I love you, but I know this means a lot to you… We can call it your midlife crisis… Go… Direct the building of the colony…"

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
>Time to buy, Time to lose yourself<br>Within a morning star__  
><em>

The blond man sat, thinking of all the things that could have prevented his happy life that he had had. He could remember that during the war there had always been the risk of him or his love dying in battle, but there were also times they could have died outside of battle. There had been the reckless things his husband had done to try and prove himself to those who were already dead, or the depression the Asian man went through.

Then he thought of a moment that always made him feel a little queasy. He remembered going after their Gundams, which he had sent towards the sun. He recalled the stupidity of his actions, jumping from his ship to the shuttle carrying their abandoned machines. Then there was the reasoning for needing those suits again; his beloved had joined the enemy that started the second uprising of battle.

_Fifteen I'm alright with you  
>Fifteen, there's never a wish better than this<br>When you only got a hundred years to live_

Aquamarine eyes shut as he hung up the phone. He missed his husband, but the dark haired man was doing something important to him, which mean it meant a lot to the blond as well. With a sigh, he moved to lay on the bed which always felt empty when he had to sleep on it alone. He muttered before he fell asleep. "I miss you… but I've been alright with you as you are since fifteen…"

_Half time goes by  
>Suddenly you're wise<br>Another blink of an eye  
>Sixty seven is gone<br>The sun is getting high  
>We're moving on<em>_...  
><em>

Dark blue eyes stared at the burning body of his friend. Pressed into his chest was the face of the blond man, tears soaking his shirt. Bringing a calloused hand up to rest on the curve of the blond head, he had to take a calming breath to stop his own tears from starting. Not more than five feet to their right another friend sat on the grass and flowers crying, his wife sitting next to him in tears. Their daughter, a grown woman with a husband of her own stood a few feet behind them, curled into the dark skinned man's body.

To his left stood a woman with reddish brown hair, a mask held in her arms against her chest. That was the last memento of their first lost friend. He had been in an explosion and there was nothing left. Glancing behind that woman, he noticed the doctor who had always been one of the closest to their dark haired friend whose body was currently burning. Behind her was nearly the whole organization of the Preventers, their Commander with her head in her hands.

In his arms, the blond man's legs gave out and he lowered the sobbing man to the grass. Glancing back up to the burning body, he sighed. Walking closer to the fire, he held out a small handful of white slips of paper, letting them go to float into the fire. "At least he got to have his traditional cremation…"

_I'm ninety nine for a moment  
>Dying for just another moment<br>And I'm just dreaming  
>Counting the ways to where you are<em>_  
><em>

Cobalt blue eyes glared into aquamarine as a pale hand had reached out to press the button for morphine of his I.V. drip. A soft sigh escaped the young woman as she sat on the edge of the bed and grasped the pale hand, playing the fingers of her free hand over the back of his hand. "Quatre… I am sorry, but I cannot allow you to up your morphine… I understand you are tired, but this is probably the thousandth thing I've stopped you from doing just this month…"

"Angela, let me deal with him." The voice was a little raspy, but really did not sound like it belonged to a man in the last years of his life. The dark eyed man made his way to the bed as the woman left. He reached out to cup the blond's cheek gently, a sad smile on his face. The Asian really didn't look his age, and rarely acted it either, still holding the prowess of his youth. "Quatre, I know you can't wait to join him… Just sleep, dream…"

The man reached over to the I.V. as the aquamarine eyes closed, gently pulling it out. He then made his way out of the room, the last of the five friends to be alive, carrying the blond man. He reflected on the past eighty-four years of his life.

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
>Twenty two I feel her too<br>Thirty three you're on your way  
>Every day's a new day...<em>_  
><em>

War. Battle fields of blood and death, screams echoing, machines clashing.  
>Mars. Returning with friends, partying, rejoicing in surviving the war and retaining friends that one would never expect.<br>Birth. A child being born to an orphan, the first addition to their little group that knew nothing of war or blood, hopefully to never know anguish and hate.  
>Every day was something new to learn, a new day to spend with friends that understood war flashbacks, a job where one was respected.<p>

_Fifteen there's still time for you  
>Time to buy and time to choose<br>Hey fifteen, there's never a wish better than this  
>When you only got a hundred years to live<em>

The Asian man made his way downstairs from the bedroom his last friend was laying in, peacefully asleep for eternity. Going out into the garden of his friend's home, he stared out over the field of flowers, the last place he had seen the blond man's lover. The last place they had all gathered before the first of his friends died, when they had gathered to wish the black haired Asian a safe adventure in building a new colony in place of his lost one.

This was the last place he wanted to ever see, the place he wanted to be found. Setting the blond down in the start of the field of flowers, he moved to sit next to him. Resting the nest of blond hair in his lap, he sighed and looked up to the sky. Resting back on his hands, his plan was to wait there until his strength left him cold and lifeless, knowing it wouldn't be too long. "This was our hundred years, not the war… Fifteen was so long ago, but there was plenty of time to enjoy…"

With that, he laid back, a hand grasping the blond's hand as he left the living world. That was where Angela found the two dead men she grew up around. She knew that the last of the five most important men the world had ever known in a century had died content that they were joining their friends in solace and peace. She cried, sitting there for a while before going about the situation.

* * *

><p>That's it; I hope you enjoyed it… I hope it was good, I have never done a song-fic before, so I am unsure of how this came out. Reviews would be greatly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
